rockstarfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stalker
"Hey, can you spare some change? 'Gotta get back to the office." -Homeless bum The Stalker '''is the second mission of GTA Lakeside City, and introduces the wanted level feature. Reward: $1000 Location: The Spaghetti Barn, Golden Sands Objectives *You have encountered a bum who is some kind of war hero. Either kill or spare him. *Kill the gangsters, or drive away. *Head to The Spaghetti Barn. *There is a gun van across the street. Go there and pick a weapon. '''MP5SD Sub Machine Gun *The stalker is getting away. Perform a drive-by on him. *Pedestrians have reported a man making a drive-by near a family-friendly restaurant. Lose the cops. Sniper Rifle *Climb up the tree and take out the stalker. *Staff have reported a dead man lying on a table. Lose your wanted level. Knife *The stalker is still eating. Go to the back and wait until he finishes. *He's using the restroom in the bushes. Now is a perfect time to kill him. *There was a police parking nearby, and you have caught his attention. Lose the heat! Walkthrough Ray goes down to the local liquor store to buy some "booze". On his way, he comes across a homeless person who seems to be a "war hero". He asks for change so he can get "back to the office". You can either give him $10, throw your bottle at his head, kil him, or walk away. If you walk off, he will shoot you with a pistol and call you a "fucking pansy". After that, you go back to the car in a alleyway. You notice two gangsters standing behind you, and they don't look so happy. They ask you for your car keys and call you a "faggot". You can either kill them with your Desert Eagle or drive out of there. If you stand there for periods of time, they will start to beat you up with a wooden baseball bat. Once you get out, you'll get a text message from Pete and he'll tell you where the stalker is at. It turns out that the stalker has been stalking Pete's girlfriend, Olivia. He will be at the Spaghetti Barn in Washington Heights. When you get there, go down the street; there will be a gun van with free weapons. There are atleast four weapons. If you pick a MP5SD Sub Machine Gun, you can perform a drive-by on him. if you pick a SPAS 12 Shotgun, you can kill him through the window. If you pick a sniper rifle, you can pick him off from a distance. If you pick a knife, go to the back of the restaurant and wait for 50 minutes (in-game time). When he comes out, he'll use the bathroom in the bushes. Stab him and lose your wanted level. When you receive 2 stars, the game will explain the wanted level feature. When you have lost the heat, you have passed the mission. In-Game Help "When the player attains their first Wanted Level, the game displays information to briefly explain the Wanted Level System. The area the Police search is shown by the flashing red and blue zone. Cops are shown by the flashing red and blue icons. To lose your Wanted Level, escape the flashing zone. The Cops are less likely to identify you if you swap vehicles or run through alleyways and side streets. If the wanted stars are grayed out then the Cops have lost sight of you.